


Cauchemars en pagaille

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Nuit des lemons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John a décidé qu'il voulait une vie comme tout un chacun.  Pour ça, il est prêt à tous les sacrifices.  Vraiment ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cauchemars en pagaille

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit lors de la nuit des lemons du 26 septembre. 
> 
> Thème général : Rêves, illsuions et fantasmes.  
> Tirage au sort : les cauchemars

 

Mon annonce est faite. Et tandis que Mary se dirige vers le fiacre, je me retourne afin de le suivre du regard. Les épaules tout à coup voûtées, comme s'il portait la misère du monde, il s'éloigne et j'ai l'impression de perdre ce qui fait ma vie. Il n'y a que moi qui sait. Qui il est. Ce qu'il est. Pourtant, je ne puis. Je dois avancer, me marier, avoir des enfants, une famille. Une vie normale. Je soupire puis me décide à rejoindre celle que j'ai choisie en tant que femme. Mary fera une bonne mère, une maîtresse de maison accomplie. L'amour, c'est certain, viendra peu à peu. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il restera la tendresse.

 

La cohabitation avec ma fiancée se révèle des plus étranges. Je ne trouve pas d'autres mots pour la qualifier. J'ai occulté l'habitude des contraintes imposées par le savoir-vivre. A l'armée d'abord, avec Holmes ensuite.

—  John, voyons, attention à la table, mon ami.

Je reviens vers mon enfance au temps où ma génitrice surveillait ma tenue, mes manières. Je suis des yeux les jolis doigts fins soulevant ma tasse de thé qui atterrit sur une élégante chose ronde avec dentelle et roses brodées. Je superpose à cette vision celle de deux mains masculines qui, d'un geste agacé et brusque, écartent papiers, cartes et objets hétéroclites traînant sur une table patinée par les ans, posent sur la surface dégagée des gobelets de verre remplis d'un liquide bouillant, fort et odorant, une assiette ébréchée contenant des biscuits à l'orange. Je souris à cette évocation. Elle m'est douce. La jeune femme me fixe des interrogations plein les yeux. Il faut que j'arrête d'inviter Holmes dans mon couple.

 

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai repoussé draps et couverture, je suis en nage. J'ai fait un cauchemar. Un de plus. C'est le cas chaque nuit depuis plus d'une semaine. Un malaise persistant m'étreint chaque matin. Je voudrais me souvenir pourtant je ne peux. Je suis certain que lui en est le centre.

Je me lève, me rase, fais mes ablutions. Une demi-heure plus tard, je me retrouve assis devant un petit-déjeuner copieux. J'empoigne le quotidien et le parcours avec minutie. Jour après jour, je cherche ce qui a pu retenir son intérêt et vers quel danger il va se précipiter. J'ai promis à Mary de prendre mes distances, de ne pas passer mes journées là-bas mais mon esprit, lui, est au 221b, Baker Street.

Je rentre fatigué de ma journée au cabinet. Mes patients n'ont pas réussi à m'éloigner de mes indécisions. De mon obsession. Je devrais être soulagé d'avoir pris le droit chemin, c'est tout le contraire qui arrive. Je ne suis pas loin de le regretter. Ce diable d'homme est plus présent que lorsque je vivais avec lui.

Je suis troublé.

 

A peine vêtu, Holmes est attaché, écartelé sur une grande roue qui tourne lentement. Son corps est couvert d'hématomes. Il a un œil au beurre noir, sa lèvre fendue est recouverte de sang séché. Des clowns bariolés font des facéties, des cabrioles et une fanfare de masques joue une marche écossaise. Un quidam à la mine patibulaire, au rictus déplaisant se tient à quelques mètres, des poignards à la main. Une étrange assemblée ricane face à la comédie tragique. Chaque spectateur a une expression différente sur le visage. Il y a là Lestrade, Mycroft, Nounou, l'inspecteur Javis, deux ou trois femmes dont les traits me sont familiers et Mary qui sourit. De ce sourire de poupée qu'elle a pour me servir une tasse de café ou m'apporter mes pantoufles. Quand la première dague vient se ficher à côté de l'oreille du détective, son faciès se fait moqueur. A la seconde, il semble sardonique. Le bourreau prolonge le suspens, jouant avec les ustensiles de mort. Je tremble d'angoisse. Sa mort. Enfin Moriarty donne un ordre dans une langue que je ne comprends pas, le voyou s'apprête à envoyer le dernier, certainement destiné à tuer mon ami, ce rire, celui de ma promise, devient triomphant. Et je me réveille en sursaut criant ma douleur de voir les iris de Holmes sans vie. Cette fois, je me souviens de tout.

—  Vous avez l'air fatigué, mon ami. Vous avez mal dormi  ? me demande-t-elle alors que nous sommes attablés devant pancakes et scones.

Je détourne la tête, je ne peux la regarder en face. J'ai peur de revoir ce ricanement malsain qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle contemplait avec cruauté le supplice de mon ami. Je prétexte une journée chargée afin de la fuir dès que possible. Nos fiançailles tournent à la mascarade.

Je suis inquiet.

 

Je referme la porte de ma chambre et envisage ma couche, je sens l'appréhension m'envahir. Je me glisse entre les draps glacés avec réticence. Je me retourne longtemps avant de sombrer en un sommeil agité.

Je le vois venir vers moi, franchir la voie ferrée, se pencher sur le corps de ma femme. Elle est ligotée, un bâillon cisaille sa bouche. Sa peau dévêtue est constellée de coupures faites très proprement. Au scalpel, dirait-on. Une terreur sans nom s'inscrit sur son visage trop maquillé. Ses yeux sans vie sont grand ouverts. Tout comme sa bouche. Je m'écarte et vomis tripes et boyaux. Un bruit sourd me pousse à fixer la scène à nouveau. Au même moment je me retrouve entravé, des liens empêchant le moindre geste. Le cadavre a changé. Ce n'est plus elle mais lui, Holmes. Dans l'exacte position. Le corps pareillement dénudé, mutilé. Je souffre dans ma chair ce qu'il a souffert. Moriarty le domine de toute sa stature et ricane. Je lui crie ma haine, ma douleur et il rit alors que derrière lui le portail de l'enfer s'ouvre dans le but d'accueillir mon ami. Je l'abomine, je le tuerai. Après, je le rejoindrai.

Le cœur battant, angoissé, le front contre le carreau, j'épie l'extérieur. Cela paraissait tellement réel. Sherlock. La rue éclairée par les lampadaires, semble tranquille. Je ne veux pas me rendormir. En la chambre voisine, Mary dort, inconsciente de mes tourments. Elle ne voit rien. Ne comprend rien. Lui, où est-il ? Dans quel bouge se bat-il parce qu'une fois encore il s'ennuie. Je l'imagine penché sur une de ses expériences aussi dangereuses que les quartiers mal famés où il traîne.

J'ai peur.

 

Il est tard lorsque nous sortons du théâtre le lendemain. Nous y avons été avec un couple d'amis. Nous prolongeons la soirée au restaurant qu'ils fréquentent habituellement. Lui est médecin ainsi que moi. Cela faisait un bon moment que nous ne nous étions vus. Il voudrait rattraper le temps perdu et tout savoir de mes enquêtes auprès de Holmes. Mary, les lèvres pincées, écoute mes récits où transparaît mon admiration pour cet homme qu'elle a détesté de suite parce que je l'aime trop. Tout comme Sherlock ne la supporte car elle me vole à lui. Et moi, pauvre imbécile, je suis incapable d'assumer ce que je renie depuis tant de saisons.

Il est là, étendu de tout son long entre la table qui lui sert de laboratoire et ce sofa qui l’accueille quand il revient à sa maîtresse blanche. La seringue qui vient de trouer la peau diaphane de son avant-bras est tenue par une main inconnue. Une main de femme aux ongles vernis de rouge. Une femme sans visage. Il ne se défend pas, il ne pousse ni gémissements, ni plaintes, il est inanimé. Ses yeux ne sont plus que deux cavités noires au milieu d'une face blafarde, maculée de traînées sanglantes. Élégamment vêtu d'un frac et d'un chapeau haute forme, écharpe de soie et gants blancs, je suis assis dans un fauteuil Louis XIV. Une odeur indéfinissable de pourriture, de cadavre règne. Soudain, la pièce est remplie de ses ennemis qu'il a aidé à emprisonner. J'en connais la plupart. Tous ces assassins lui doivent leur sort peu enviable : prison ou mort. Holmes ne pardonne rien. Afin de les recevoir, l'être obscur a revêtu une élégante robe de soirée cramoisie. Elle se tient à mes côtés. Je suis immobile alors que tous s'agitent. Chaque homme, chaque gourgandine défile devant le corps étendu et lui porte un coup. Couteau, arme contondante ou même les poings. Chacun participe à la mise à mort. Qu'il est facile maintenant de le terrasser. La dernière sourit face à l'amas de chair qui n'a plus figure humaine.

—  Voilà, ce que vous récoltez mon cher, pour l'avoir laissé vous fuir. Vous, le grand Sherlock Holmes, n'êtes qu'une loque sans lui. A force de ne pas vouloir contempler notre bonheur, vous vous êtes arraché ce qu'il adorait en vous.

Mary se contente de le pousser d'un pied négligeant. Presque dédaigneux. Moriarty est là, enlaçant Mycroft qui le regarde avec des yeux énamourés. Tout le monde rit, boit, s’empiffre. La musique s'élève. Du violon. Son violon. Il ont oublié le cadavre pas encore froid de mon ami. Ils dansent sur sa dépouille. On nage dans l'absurde.

Je me réveille le souffle court, au bord de la panique. C'est elle qui n'a rien compris. C'est moi qui ne suit rien sans lui. Je n'arrive pas à vivre loin de Baker Street.

J'en crève.

 

J'ai les mains moites, la poitrine serrée d'angoisse. Mes doigts fébriles peinent à introduire la clef dans la serrure. Comment vais-je le retrouver ? Va-t-il me pardonner mon aveuglement ? Ma lâcheté ? Il est assis en son fauteuil habituel. Une pipe bourrée mais éteinte à la main, il dort. Il a les traits tendus. Des valises sous les yeux. Il parait épuisé. Sa vieille robe de chambre dessine un corps qui me semble amaigri. Qu'a-t-il mangé pendant tous ces jours ? Y-a-t-il pensé seulement  ? Je m'installe à mon tour face à lui. Je reste là à contempler chaque traits de son visage chéri. Le temps s'écoule. Combien  ? Je l'ignore. La nuit tombe quand il ouvre les yeux. J'ai allumé la lampe et je lis un livre que je connais par cœur.

—  John  ?

—  Oui, Sherlock.

Pas de Watson, pas de Holmes. Nous n'en sommes plus là. Il m'observe. Déjà, il sait. Pourtant, il me questionne.

—  Pourquoi cet air harassé ? interroge-t-il.

—  Des cauchemars, admis-je du bout des lèvres. Et vous ?

Il ne répond pas, il enflamme son tabac, tire une bouffée et fixe le plafond avant de faire une suggestion pour le moins incongrue.

—  Voulez-vous que nous sortions dîner dehors ?

Voilà qui est nouveau.

—  Non. Cela ne vaut pas la peine. Je suis trop fatigué pour apprécier.

Son regard attentif posé sur moi me trouble. Quelle certitude guette-t-il ?

—  Simple visite de courtoisie, alors ?

—  Mes bagages patientent dans le couloir.

Un soupir gonfle sa poitrine et le peignoir pelucheux.

—  Vous savez, John, constate-t-il.

Je sais mes sentiments ou les vôtres, Sherlock  ? Les deux. En fait, il y a longtemps que je sais. Je refusais d'être différent. Être en dehors de la légalité, au ban de la société et condamné par l'église. Obligé d'aimer dans l'ombre. Je me lève et vais chercher deux des valises qui attendent. Il me suit, prend la dernière et ma trousse. Il me précède dans l'escalier qui mène aux chambres. D'office, il se dirige vers la sienne et les y dépose.

—  John  ?

Il m'a enlacé. Je suis contre lui. Je retrouve en frissonnant son odeur qui m'a tant fait défaut et me bouleverse à nouveau.

—  Ces cauchemars...

—  Pas maintenant, Sherlock. Par pitié.

Le front sur son épaule, je le respire. Je puise en ses forces vitales ma régénération.

—  Vous m'avez manqué, John.

Je reste immobile entre ses bras. Peut-il prononcer ces quelques mots ? Lui ? Exprimer un attachement qui comble mon espérance. Sa bouche se pose sur ma tempe pour un simple effleurement. Il retient son côté fougueux.

—  Sherlock, je n'ai jamais...

—  Je sais, me coupe-t-il.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes sont douces mais fermes. Sa langue me caresse habilement. Avec un peu d'appréhension, je lui offre la pareille. Il a le goût du tabac et des pastilles qu'il suce à longueur de journée. Un baiser d'homme. Différent. Tellement savoureux. Mon corps se colle au sien et ses doigts indiscrets courent sur ma peau, m'éveillant à des sensations inconnues. Je sens son désir de bois contre mon bas-ventre. Je suis dans le même état. Est-il nécessaire de faire ça, ce soir ?

—  Laisse-toi aller, John.

C'est ce "tu" des amants qui rompt le mur de mes craintes. Sa tendresse inhabituelle rend ces premiers pas plus faciles, plus solennels aussi. Un point de non retour.

—  Je te veux, murmure-t-il encore. Je veux être à toi aussi. Chut, continue-t-il en posant son index sur ma bouche, nous avons toute la nuit. Toute la vie. Je ne te bousculerai pas. Si ton attirance répond à la mienne...

Il me pousse pourtant sur son lit. Étendu contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse, j'effleure cette grande carcasse que j'ai soignée à maintes reprises. J'en connais chaque forme, chaque cicatrice. Je palpe la peau souple et chaude, je m'enhardis. Sa poitrine, le ventre plat, le pubis. L'envie enfin. Quand j'en caresse la soie, je ne peux retenir un gémissement. Combien de fois, dans le silence de ma chambre solitaire, ai-je imaginé et accompli ces gestes coupables ? Sa main se pose sur la mienne, il noue ses doigts aux miens. L'un contre l'autre nos sexes se frottent, se massent aidés de nos mains. Le plaisir monte, déferle. Je ne retiens ni soupirs, ni geignements. Arqué vers lui, offert, je jouis entre nos corps. Premier plaisir. Il me suit en un grognement sourd avant de me serrer sur lui en un mouvement possessif.

—  Nous en découvrirons plus. Bien plus, chuchote-t-il, pressant. Je te le promets. Demain, nous reprenons du service, John. Ensemble.

—  Sur quelle enquête es-tu  ?

—  Sur aucune. Je t'attendais.

—  Tu m'attendais  ! m'exclamé-je incrédule.

Il opine de la tête.

—  Bien sûr. Mycroft est passé. Il y a une taupe au Foreign Office et Lestrade a deux meurtres sur les bras. J'ai dit que je m'en chargerais dès que tu serais rentré. J'ai quelques idées. Moriarty, notamment.

Comme c'est étonnant.

—  Tu me feras part des tiennes, poursuit-il.

—  Tu étais bien sûr de toi, lui fais-je remarquer.

—  Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de ça. De cette vie terne et fade. Pas toi.

J'ai besoin de dormir. Besoin démesuré d'une nuit sans cauchemar. Le reste est notre avenir.

 

 


End file.
